Shackled Heart Of Ice
by The Frost King
Summary: Will a pegasus who loses his memory be able to make it through Ponyville? when there is an evil force that flurries through Equestria, will he and the Mane six be able to stop it? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Shackled Heart of Ice**

**Chapter 1: Blue Nights and Tea**

**This story is not based in the 4****th**** season. Only up to the 3****rd**** season, simply because I don't have hub and can only watch it through Netflix... always R**&**R**

The six elements is a chain of emotions, a group that was formed through the power of friendship. They overcame the worst forms of power, fear, and chaos (the irony.) by sticking together, facing challenges with the power. Though is that all the elements? Well, if it managed to defeat Nightmare Moon, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, and the ancient god of chaos, Discord, wouldn't it have been unstoppable?

Sadly, it _is_ flawed. The elements needed, a little, kick. Something to boost the powers of the elements even further than Celestia ever imagined.

After Discord managed to escape once, Celestia and Luna went in search of a hidden element. A secret entity that could finally seal the Elements of Harmony. Though neither of them expected it to be jagged, so full if pain, and a cold past with a dead heart. The heart that would destroy Equestria with no mercy, and one, who sadly, has no friends...

~0~

_Gah,...why does everything hurt? I feel like I got rammed by a bull..._

A pony was asleep in the dark of night, unaware of his surroundings. He cringed, a sharp pain in his side. He looked around groggily, trying to focus his vision, a minor headache bothering him. He looked up to see he was in clearing, trees surrounding a circle, in which the moonlight shone dimly into. He tried getting up, falling back down in pain. He looked to his side to see a rather large burn. He got up painfully; He looked around to see where he was.

_A forest? I don't remember getting here... actually, I've don't remember anything. Who..._

_Who am I? _

He looked at himself. He stood on all fours, covered in rosy fur, and hooves on all legs. Looking on his back, he saw part of a mane and tail, which were orange with stripes of yellow through them. He also noticed he had a large pair of wings (well, he thought they were large, he wasn't sure if they were small or not.) under...feather? Fur? Was coloured orange, matching his mane and tail.

_Ok, I seem to be... Equine? Some kind of horse at least...A Pegasus? _

Under him, was a small impact in the dirt under him, as if he crashed into the ground. He gulped, thinking of what could have caused him to fall and loose his memory.

"You..." He twirled around to see a pony. It had deep, blue fur, with a sky blue ruffled mane, and a large blue horn. He had glowing green eyes which seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. He stood looking furious, staring at the Alicorn full of rage.

_Well, he looks rather friendly..._ He gulped, getting into a defensive stance.

"You...you bloody nutjob..." He said, walking over a little uneasy. He appeared to wobble on some steps, and a large cut leaking blood on his side, and a large bruise on his neck. "Why, Roman? Why, did you have to...Gah!" The blue pony yelled, almost falling over in fatigue.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't know who Roman is. I actually don't know who I am..." The red pony said, looking in concern "Do you need help?"

The Blue pony looked up in surprised, its tortious eyes piercing the Pegasus. "You really don't know what happened, do you Roman? The empire? Do you really..." The blue pony looked himself over, noting his cuts and bruises. "You forgot? No... We have to get back..." He wobbled over to a direction. "That way...is...the...town..."

The pony fell to his side, gasping a bit. "Look... for help. Will you Roman?" He said, before fainting. The pony looked in shock, staring at the collapsed colt in front of him.

_My name... is Roman? Who is this? And, back to what?_ The pony snapped back to pace, and lifted tried lifting the unicorn. He seemed to be stronger than he expected, lifting the pony onto his back with some effort.

_Well for no memory, I'm finding moving around rather easy._

He started on, walking around trees and logs, heading in the direction the blue pony pointed. Occasionally Roman would check him to see if he was ok. Roman knew he was probably the best chance of knowing who he is. Or was.

He saw lights in the distance, and started speeding up. _Well, as long as someone helps, I don't really care who. Well, unless it was a serial killer or something. Then it gets dead serious_. He thought, walking towards the lights. Roman walked up a hill to get a view of the city.

Most of the town in view was cottages, wooden with hay-like roofs, and some larger buildings that were most likely important. Towards the back of the city (Well, from Roman's view) was an orchard, with a red barn. In the middle of town was a rather large tree, with windows and a... _chimney? How does one have a fireplace in a tree?_ Roman thought to himself, shaking his head.

_Well, a LOT of things doesn't make sense right now..._ the light Roman saw was coming from a small cottage near the edge of the forest. Roman trotted up to the cottage, finding it easier to walk, yet having a full-grown colt on your back proves a bit stressful.

He arrived at the front door and knocked. No sound came from the cottage. He looked through the window to see an empty house with a light on, a blanket and book thrown on the floor, near the couch.

_Ok... that's weird._ Roman thought, flustered to see no one home. He knocked again, formal this time. There was a faint creak, then a whisper. "Who...who's there?" a feminine voice whispered, barely audible. "I have _somepony_ who is unconscious."

"SOMEPONY'S HURT!?" The door burst open, startling Roman, "AH!" Roman shouted, dropping the blue pony. "Oh... sorry..." the Pegasus stepped back. Roman picked the unicorn back up, moving him inside. "It's ok; we just need him to be well rested." Roman laid him on the sofa, looking over to the female pegasus. She had a yellow coat, with long, curled pink hair, which covered one of her eyes. She had wings, which were folded down, and a tail which matched her mane. On her flank had three butterflies, which looked engraved, almost like a picture. She dashed to a cupboard and pulled out a pitcher, running to the kitchen to fill it. Roman tried waking the Blue unicorn, which succeeded with nothing except him mumbling "cold...so cold..." shuddering every now and then.

"Would you like me to get you something? Maybe some tea...if it's ok... with you..." she hid behind her mane, almost as if she was offending Roman. Roman gulped, feeling guilty.

"Oh no! Tea is fine, perfectly fine" he looked at her awkwardly "sorry, I didn't catch your name" She blushed, hiding her whole face with her mane "It's... Fluttershy..." she put a wet cloth on the unicorn, checking his temperature.

_Fluttershy? What kind of name is Fluttershy? Ok, let's play it safe..._

"I'm Roman" doing his best to look courteous, bowing a bit "and I found him in the forest" he searched for something simple, an excuse to cover the fact he only knew about half an hour of crazy forest which had a somewhat spooky soundtrack in the background, a peculiar blue unicorn, and the final fact that that I only have a name as an identity.

"I'm not from here...I'm visiting a relative!" Roman half shouted, startling Fluttershy a little. "Ok..." Fluttershy poured some tea for Roman. "Do you have a place to stay for the night?" Fluttershy asked sheepishly. "Umm...no. I was hoping I can stay for the night, in case you have your hands full with..." looking over to the unicorn again "whatever you want to call this".

"Oh no, no, no. It's not a problem, I have a bed upstairs. I'll take him up there and you can take the couch?" Roman nodded, lifting the unicorn onto his back. He went upstairs and laid him on the bed. He went back down at sat opposite to Fluttershy on a chair, a little awkwardly.

Well, hope you enjoy the tea..." she looked around, trying to get somewhere, preferably alone. "Well, I'll be off to bed...bye!" Fluttershy zoomed upstairs and closed the door.

"Ok...just a _little_ odd, maybe a bit weird, wait, when hasn't this day been strange?" Roman talked to himself, laying on the sofa and yawning. "Let's hope tomorrow is a bit less hectic..."

**TADA! First chapter down! What will happen to Roman? Who is this Blue Unicorn? What will happen next? That's for me to decide sadly...Psych! Woo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I've set this story right after Twilight is a princess (and after Sunset Shimmer) Oh, although I haven't seen Season 4, I am up to date on certain key points of the show. And here comes Chapter 2!**

**Shackled Heart of Ice**

**Chapter 2: The General**

"_...I'm sorry it has come to this... Though it's the only way to keep you and the kingdom safe for now. I shall return...soon."_

"Ah!" the navy blue unicorn shot up, panicking after the dream. He then noticed there was somepony sleeping next to him "AH!" He yelled, falling off the bed, cringing in pain from his side. "Oh? Oh!" The pony that was sleeping next to him got up in concern, coming to the blue unicorn's aid. "I'm so sorry. I stayed here to make sure your wounds didn't open, then I guess I must have dosed off..." She helped the blue unicorn up, checking his bandages.

"Oh, thank you." He looked at his battered up side, and a rather peculiar cut on his leg. He casted a minor healing spell, so he can at least walk better. "I hope I wasn't much of a burden... Did perhaps a red pegasus bring me in?" she nodded shyly, pointing to the door. "He slept on the couch downstairs..." she tried not to look him in the eyes, looking for something else to do. "Oh! I should probably check on Angel!" she zoomed out of the room, leaving a flustered unicorn.

"Ok...?" He slowly went out of the room, walking down the stairs of the cabin. He spotted a red pegasus on the sofa.

_...Does he remember?... No. He's experiencing amnesia. That's probably best for him..._

"Steel" The unicorn said, getting answered by a rude snore. "ROMAN!" The unicorn shouted angrily, knocking the pony off of the sofa. "Wha wa what?" Roman got up groggily, taking a few confused steps. "Lieutenant Roman Steel" He flexed the 'F' in the title, while Roman stood up correctly this time. "How are you doing?"

"Nauseous...a little light-headed..." Roman finally put to work. "Who are you?"

The unicorn started a little glad that he doesn't remember..._certain events._

"My name is Fritz Sapphire, also known as the General of the Chrystal Empire. You are my second-in-command. You lost your memory from crash landing... the rest is confidential until you remember." The blue unicorn stated, then turning towards the door. "I- _We_ have to do some errands in the town. Then we will see about that memory problem."

He left in a hurry, leaving a confused Roman. "Oh..." Roman looked to see Fluttershy peeking through the kitchen, seeing where Fritz left. "I was hoping he would stay..."

Roman thought off what happened, confused on what the unicorn had told about himself. "Wow... I'm a Lieutenant!" He half-shouted, startling Fluttershy. "Oops...sorry."

Fluttershy walked over "You never mentioned losing your memory... never mind." She smiled, then motioning to the door. "If you would like I can show you around town... If that's okay with you..." Roman grinned, walking up to her. "That would be fantastic!" The walked out, oblivious of the unicorn in their minds.

~0~

Twilight Sparkle was bored stiff, lonely and uncheerful. After she was crowned a princess, the evil monsters or the great treks all stopped. Even her friends slowly started to drift away, leaving her with a library of books and a baby dragon.

"Hey Twi, cheer up!" The dragon said, going over to Twilight, who was now reading up on Starswirl the Bearded. "Maybe something interesting will come up in town?" Twilight scoffed, putting down her book and started looking for _The Ancient Curses_.

"Spike, haven't you noticed you've stated the same thing for two whole months?" Spike grimaced, and then decided to help Twilight out. "Okay, can you find the most terrible curse?" Her eyes widened in delight, then began searching.

"Ok... curses... No, not that one... Bambino? No, though that was terrible for them... Ah! Is it Werewolves?" Spike shook his head, while Twilight kept looking.

2_ hours later..._

"Vicious hexes... Bat bogies... Flaming souls..." Twilight mumbled, finishing through her 12th edition of _Potions Are Not Really Fun!_

"You know Twi, who says it's an physical curse?" Twilight looked up from _Beware the Moonlight. _Twilight narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. "You had me looking for two hours for nothing!?"

Spike chuckled, trying to sound apologetic "Sorry Twi, I never told you it was a changing curse!" Spike somewhat waddled to a bookshelf, took a book and gave it to Twilight. "Here it is!"

Twilight took the book rather forcefully, and began reading the first page.

_The Sorrowful Curse-_

"Seriously? The Sorrowful Curse? Couldn't they think of a better name?" Twilight muttered, earning a sigh from Spike. "Just keep reading!"

_There is a curse that is inflicted by ones emotions. There has only been one case of this phenomenon, which the patient escaped a mental hospital. The only effect we know of the curse is that the victim has no emotions: pity, happiness, or love. There were also theories thrown around that the pony contains certain magical properties. Some said he is stronger than Celestia. He did, however, escape to a far off land around 1000 years ago. He was presumed dead of old age, and never was seen again. His name was-_

"No! The page is ripped!" Twilight shouted, looking through the next useless pages for an answer. "Who would rip this!?" Twilight groaned, shuffling through paragraphs for information.

"Well, it was like that when I found it. Actually, the only reason I found it is because someone dropped it on my head..." Spike told her, remembering Derpy flying in causing the bookshelf to fall the past day.

"Oh... so the sorrowful curse... it was 1000 years ago, right?" Twilight asked, getting a slight nod. "So there's probably a record for him, right?" Spike smiled, then sort of frowned, then pulled out a paper. "Well, I already did some research..."

_Another hour of searching..._

_Special Pony Learning Program was reported to be burnt to the ground. Ponies have said the colt who did it was a patient, who first forced everypony out; patients included, and then lit the hospital on fire. Some say it may have been the one with the sorrowful curse, yet he casted a memory charm on the ponies, causing them to forget who lit it on fire in the first place. They only remember seeing a colt run away._

"Well this is just total-!

"Excuse me..."

Twilight turned to see a dark blue unicorn, with a light blue mane and tail that had faint stripes of purple. His eyes glowed a deep tortoise, looking around the library with a stern look. "I'm wondering if there is anything on transportation spells." Twilight pointed in a direction, still fixed on the colt. "Over there... Mr.?"

"Fritz. _Just_ Fritz. I'm in town for a little bit, though I am in a hurry..." He seemed to remember something, almost running to the spell books.

"...uh...Twi...Twilight!...TWILIGHT!"

"Huh what?" She snapped back in focus, seeing Spike had yelled at her. "What?" The dragon motioned her forward, so he could whisper. She kneeled down to listen.

"I don't know how to say it, but you've been staring at that colt for a good five minutes..."

"... I hope I'm not disturbing anything..." She looked up to meet a pair of emerald eyes. The unicorn levitated some books (_Teleporting advanced_, Twilight noticed) and that his horn didn't glow. She frowned, confused.

"Why doesn't your horn glow?" She asked, getting a little worried look from the unicorn. "Uh... it's a condition. I'll return the books later. Bye!" he dashed out, leaving a baffled and surprised Twilight and Spike.

"That was peculiar..." Twilight muttered, then looking out the window. "Maybe a little research may help..."

~0~

"So what do you do?" Roman asked Fluttershy, as they walked to town. She was going to introduce him to her friends, so maybe they can help him out. "Well, I take care of the animals that need care, and I also help when they have to hibernate or wake up for spring." She shyly stated, was they walked into town.

"Well... this is Ponyville... The boutique where Rarity lives is over there..." she pointed down a street. "And the apple woods are on the other side of town. Oh! Also, in the middle of town is the library, maybe we could find something... there?" she was now whispering, and then Roman gave her a smile. "It's fine. I just want to know if I can get my memory back."

"What the" they looked up to see a light blue Pegasus with a rainbow coloured mane and tail flying above them. "Hey Fluttershy! Fly up here for a sec!" Fluttershy flew up (rather cautiously) up to the light blue Pegasus, who then pointed off somewhere north.

"Hey! What are you two looking at?" Roman asked curiously. The light blue one looked down confused. "Why don't you fly up here?" Roman mentally face-hoofed, spreading his wings a bit cautiously and flapping. Apparently, flying wasn't as hard as he expected. With a few tries, he managed to get to the two mares. "_That's _what I'm talking about" she pointed to the north.

A huge storm lurked in the distance, spewing ice and hail. A deep coat of snow began to cover the Everfree forest, the sky darkening from the huge form of clouds.

"This wasn't even scheduled! Heck if I'm right, we are never supposed to make something this size!" she looked at Roman. "Hey, you up to help me move this snowstorm?" Roman gulped, nodding a little. "Ok, let's go!" she then stopped awkwardly, then turning back. "Sorry, I'm Rainbow Dash, _pleasure to meet you._ Now let's go!" She flew off, with Roman flying after her.

_Something tells me this doesn't happen every day... _he thought, going towards the blizzard.

~0~

_Dear Celestia,_

_Have you noticed the rather large snowstorm heading towards Ponyville? It must be a lovely view from there, on the side of the mountain. I know you'll go "Oh no! Pity me! I'll use the Elements of Harmony and save Equestria blah blah blah" Well I can care less. It's been so bloody long since I've been out! Perhaps I'll even pay Canterlot a visit..._

_Though right now I have to get rid of the Mane Six. It's ludicrous really; I mean what kind of idiot makes a mechanism that only works if you have all six ponies in perfect sync? It's like making six different keys in order to open one chest, yet only the ponies that it belongs to can use it!_

_Anyway, the blizzard is there to stop you from going to Ponyville. I'm sure the railroads in the mountain are already snowed in, so have a wonderful day in Canterlot!_

_Oh, you may have asked yourself why I would reveal my plan; it's so you can review on how easily I managed to take over Equestria. Thought you might want to put one in the books. Au revoir for now..._

_Your Dearest Ancient Nemesis, _

_Ruler of future Equestria. It would be no fun if I gave you my name now would it?_


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)** So sorry for the wait! Computer problems just made this go on forever, and a bit of writer's block. Enjoy, and R&R!

**Shackled Heart of Ice**

**Ch.3: Blizzard In Bliss**

"No... No no no...this can't be..." The dark blue unicorn stared into his book, reading the text. He sat on a hill with a lone tree, which overlooked the Everfree Forest.

_Long distance teleportation is only successful with a –_

"Psychic dual movement!?" He barked, furious from reading this "Who needs two ponies to do magic?!" he was steaming, anger coursing through him. He had searched for an hour, and the answer wasn't even positive. He breathed in and out, trying to cool down until he just sat down. He had a blank face; something he usually did when he was a young colt.

The filling of emptiness began to overwhelm him, the stallion lost in sorrow and pain, the fear, the sins, the madness, it was powerful! The wave of horror and the feeling of terror ripped him apart limb by limb! Oh the insanity! Oh the dismay! Forget fright! Fear is nothing but hoping it doesn't cause pain, then what will you call it? When death is inches away? When fear does finally bite, is it bitter? Is it dreadful?_ It's cold I tell you! Oh it's so cold... a barren feeling of nothing... There's no point... Maybe I should just-_ though the cold never let him escape its icy grip, crushing him to the very marrow 'till nothing but an empty shell of who he used to be...

"Excuse me?" The unicorn jumped, startled by the voice, "Oh! Sorry!" Fritz turned to see the pony from the library. "I hope I wasn't disturbing your reading..." She noticed the book was thrown against a tree with a few pages ripped out.

Fritz shook his head, smiling a little. "No thank you, it's fine. I just have some... I'm sorry; I haven't even properly intruded myself. General Fritz Sapphire." He bowed, getting a surprised look from the alicorn.

"You're a general- oh." She did a little bow, earning a small chuckle from Fritz. "Sorry. I'm Twilight Sparkle." She picked up the book and held it out to Fritz. He blinked, staring at her action. "... Do you still need it?" Twilight asked awkwardly, as Fritz still stared blankly.

_Is this a trick? Or is this a type of civility? Is this an evil plot waiting to happen?_

"No... I mean yes! Sorry, it's just... No pony has ever been so... _Kind _to me before_._" Fritz pondered at the word for a second, then took the book and put it aside.

"So, what's a general doing here in Ponyville?" Twilight asked curiously, sitting next to the unicorn. Fritz sat too, trying to do something many ponies do around him: _con-ver-say-shion_.

"Well, I needed to do some research for some modern day spells. I'm from the Crystal Empire." Fritz said somewhat smugly.

"Sadly, our library is outdated, well, you should know about that. I had to find a spell to easily deal with long-distance transportation. I wonder if you can help out Miss Sparkle?..." Fritz asked, getting a giggle from Twilight.

"You can call me Twi. Now let's see if we can find anything..."

Roman and Rainbow Dash both flew around the storm, trying to move the sheer force. The storm was at the edge of town already, covering Ponyville in a layer of white snow. "You know, I figured moving a snowstorm would have been easier!" Roman shouted, as they tried to unravel the blizzard. "Does it _look_ like I know how to stop this!?" Rainbow shouted back, shivering a bit.

_Burr... For some reason, it just seems too freaking cold!_ Rainbow Dash thought, as she and Roman tried to move the swirling blizzard. So far the storm kept coming, howling winds shredding through the sky, irrelevant to Rainbow Dash's and Roman's attempt to steer it.

"Rainbow Dash!" Roman yelled, the sound of the hurricane grew. "What do we do now Rainbow Dash? Look out!" a large shard of ice flew at her, spiraling towards her from behind. _Why do I have to be the hero?_ He thought as he flew behind Rainbow Dash, causing the shard to crash into him. He screamed, the piece of ice cutting a large gash through his wing.

"Roman!" Rainbow Dash shouted as Roman started to fall, the ground started to spiral closer by the second.

_Well, look at the positive side of this. At least it's covered in snow- __**THUD!**_

"Wow! It worked!" Twilight half-shouted, Fritz cringing. "_We are in a cave_" Fritz responded, shaking his head. "Sorry" Twilight blushed. They practiced teleporting to a nearby cave, which was in a large mountain. Twilight had gone on about how she and her..._ acquaintances _moved a dragon, as Roman laughed at some parts. He was now staring at a natural fountain, water continually pouring into it, as he was sitting motionlessly. She sat next to him,as she thought of doing her crazy stunt. Well, actually, it was completely based on the romance novel section of the library, which she so loathed, though does come with its tips here and there. _Here goes nothing._

"So... are you okay?" Twilight asked sheepishly, getting a concerned look from Fritz. "Umm... Yes. Why did you ask?" He went back to staring at the fountain, thinking hard. He seemed to ponder on a thought, occasionally shaking his head. Twilight walked over to Fritz, her expression covered in concern, and she thought of something really, _really _immature. She leaned onto Fritz. Fritz's eyes widened, his mind concocting in confused emotions, a feeling to baffling for him. He jumped, turning to her.

Fritz stared as she gained balance, pulling back. "..." Fritz froze in place, his face still in shock. "...well?" Twilight asked nervously, hoping he would feel better. "...I HAVE TO GO!" Fritz practically shouted, using a quick teleport. Twilight sighed, looking down at the on the stone floor. "Well, guess that qualifies for the failure list." She mumbled, picking up a stick and writing "_**Twilight Sparkle**_" in the dirt above the fountain. _In case you ever come back..._

"What... what was that?" Fritz asked himself, seeing Twilight leave the cave in the shadows. "No... I enjoyed that feeling so much!" He laughed to himself, getting up and galloping after Twilight. "Twi! Wait I-" a dreadful feeling began to overcome Fritz, his body shuddering. He felt himself grow cold, coughing painfully. He kept going, his steps slowing down, his motivation escaping his body. It was as if a force pulled him back

_**Just where do you think you're going? Hehehe...**_ the voice was deep, seeping in venom, "I'm going to get her back... before it's too late!" Fritz told the hidden voice, which now chuckled. _**Late for what? It's not like you really need her... Oh, though I do like this self-confidence! Where did that come from?**_It cackled teasingly, Fritz stopped and turned around.

"I have the rights to do what I want!"

_**Do what you want? Do you even know what you want? I have such a difficult time making decisions for you alone, though you think she will be there for you? I have but turned you into a soldier and made you the stallion you are today, and you think you can do it yourself? You really are the irresponsible, sickling brat they think you are...**_

"No! That's not true! She really liked me! I think we could... I don't know... Be friends?"

_**Oh! Since when are you so bloody positive! This mare is really doing a number on you! Perhaps I should take tender loving care of her. Which do you prefer, body in the river or in an alley? I always think disposing the corpse in a dumpster is too easy to find. **_

"You are NOT me! I will not fall for it! This is what you always do! Well I won't fall for it again! I will get to her!"

_**...Just what is it that you want to do?**_

"I wanna be free! I want to break free from this lies you've put on me! I want to be myself!" He shouted, getting a scoff from the voice.

_**Oh shut up. You are a foolish colt who never got to live a dream. You sicken who you are and what you live up to. I despise having to keep up with your reckless behavior.**_

"No... I... I got to... keep..." Fritz was lost in an evil torment, his willpower crushing him.

_**Yes Fritz. Good bye. Hehehe...**_

Fritz looked down in defeat, wiping a tear. "Good bye, Twilight. I hope... we will meet again."

_Two days later... Somewhere in Ponyville..._

_Where am I? Gah! My wing feels like it's on fire... Got to wake up... come on... there!_

Roman opened his eyes, seeing where he was. A white room, which looked much like a clinic. He was on a bed, a window to his left with its blinds closed and a counter against the wall in front of him. "Could be a hospital room," Roman muttered, trying to move. He winced in pain, looking down to see his wing bandaged up. He remembered crashing into the ground after getting impaled by a shard of ice. The door opened, Roman looking over to see a white pony, with a pink-like mane. She also wore a white nurse's hat with a red cross on the top.

"Ah, good to see you're awake." The pony walked in (who Roman guessed was a nurse due to her outfit) and came over. She looked a little worn out, though still managed to maintain a smile. A Pegasus brought you in. Apparently you were hit by a large piece of ice. It tore up some ligaments here and there... yada yada" She seemed to have a smile with a snarky tone, seeing as she had absolutely no care for it. "You are already stitched up, though you won't be able to fly for a few hours. Also I'm letting Rainbow Flash, or whatever her name is, in."

She left rudely, letting a disheveled Rainbow Dash in. "Hi Rain- oof!" he coughed as Rainbow Dash hugged him. She pulled back with a look of concern. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have taken you into a blizzard! I hope it isn't anything permanent!" Rainbow Dash rambled, earning a grin from Roman.

"It's okay Dash. Wait, what happened with the snowstorm?" She grimaced, walking over to the window and opened it. Roman gasped, looking through to see Ponyville.

The skies were bright white, cottages and buildings covered in deep snow. Hail banged against the window, the hospital shielding its patients.

"I thought we could handle it..." Rainbow Dash muttered, fixing up her fur. "But it kept coming. It's been sitting here for two days now nonstop. I even gathered all the pegasi in Ponyville to move it, and no luck. It's like magic."

_Magic? Wait... Ice magic? _

"Have you tried any other ways to end it?" Roman asked hopefully. Rainbow Dash gave a cocked eyebrow, frowning at his lack of common sense. "Don't you think I would have tried that already?" She trotted to the window, staring at the hail, which constantly banged against the glass. "It's almost similar to what Discord did. I think we have to go to Twilight."

_In Canterlot..._

Celestia's Throne wasn't in the best of shape. The blizzard had swept past Canterlot, causing the mountain to be covered in snow. The train tracks were buried beneath pounds of sleet, all transportation outside of the city was futile, besides the means of magic. Princess Celestia sat reading a light blue letter. She looked up suddenly, shock at the last words. "Princess Luna!" She stated, and an alicorn walked in. She had a dark blue, almost black-like coat, with a mane which looked like the night sky. On her flank and neck is a black design of a crescent moon "Sister? What is the matter?" She was worried; only major problems would make her like this. Celestia stood up, her rainbow like mane flowing. "We have a situation in Equestria. We need to gather the Elements of Harmony." Princess Luna's face flustered. "Sister, what is troubling Equestria? I thought we already dealt with all of our enemies." Celestia walked over to her sister in the middle of the throne room, leaning in to whisper. "All but one. One we forgot long ago." Luna stared at her sister strangely. _She's a little off today..._

"Who? I really have no idea who it is, and you, the all-knowing, seem to be leaving the worst hints." She stated rudely, getting a sigh from Celestia. "It's the Crystal Empire's former king." Princess Luna scoffed, shaking her head chuckling. "Sister, King Sombra is dead. There's no way he's still a threat."

Celestia walked over past Princess Luna, looking towards the door. "No, before Sombra, the king who ruled the land before. We have to lock down the castle before-

"Hello!" A voice came from the entrance of the room, startling the two sisters. A deep blue unicorn stood at the door, his light blue eyes piercing at Celestia. His mane was a sky blue and slicked back.

"Oh Celestia! It has been too bloody long!" He laughed, walking over goofily. "You got your sister back too! Oh though I do miss Nightmare Moon..." The unicorn looked around the throne room, shaking his head. "Your taste in wallpaper is absolutely horrendous though! Hehehe!" he chuckled to himself, then turned to Celestia with a wicked grin.

"You know it would have been a bit courteous to answer." Celestia, still stunned, shook her head a little, then gained back her posture. "Who are you? How did you get into the castle?" The unicorn burst into a fit of laughter, falling to the side in hysteria.

"You...Hahaha...Don't even remember me?" He then jolted up totteringly, trotting up to Celestia and looked her straight in the eyes with irises that were ice cold, a grin creeping across his face. "Why, I am the young colt you put in the hospital many years ago."

Celestia eyes widened, her face in utter shock as she stepped back in panic, trying to get away from him. "No! You should be dead! You can't- No! How did you?" The unicorn kept towards Celestia, as Princess Luna looked at both of them baffled. "Who is going to tell me what's going on?!" The unicorn looked at the pair; a toothy grin of sheer hatred sketched on his smile, and chuckled.

"Hello sisters."

**Author's Note: I hate leaving cliff hangers, but I had to do it. **


End file.
